The present invention relates to front end loaders and attachment for front end loaders as used with utility tractors, and more specifically, to a front end loader attachment having multiple tools for use on skid steer loaders or other similar vehicles.
It has been known for some time to utilize various tools on skid steers. However, many tools require different control means and mounting brackets. As such, the cost of having several tools can be great. One method of reducing the cost of multiple tools is to provide a framework having a control means that may be used with various tools. This type of attachment framework has proven very efficient in many situations.
Of particular interest are attachments for skid steers for use in the landscaping and earth preparation industry. These attachments include rakes for preparing soil, brooms for sweeping, stump grinders, plow blades and the like. The various attachments are limited only by the ability of skid steers or front end loaders and a users needs.
One problem that has arisen when attaching multiple tools to a skid steer is the limited number of hydraulic ports on a typical skid steer. These ports may include control means for the front end loader and extra ports to run the tool. However, if various adjustments are needed to vary the angle or position of the tool and to operate various implements on the tool, extra hydraulic ports may be required that are not supplied on the original skid steer or front end loader. Further, as the typical bracket on a front end loader may only move up and down, various means of angling or adjusting attachments may also be required.
From this discussion it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a structure for skid steer loaders. This structure would need to readily attach to the skid steer loader, have a means for controlling various hydraulic attachments and allow a user to multiply the number of hydraulic ports in an inexpensive and efficient manner.
This problem has been solved by supplying a multiple tool attachment apparatus having a pivotable tool attachment bar and a hydraulic junction box electrically controlled so as to multiply the number of hydraulic ports and allow for easy control by the user in the cab of the skid steer. This allows a maximum number of attachments to be used while keeping costs low by not duplicating control means and attachment means for each implement.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a means of pivotally mounting a plurality of tools to the forward end of a front end loader to be used in a number of applications that would allow an individual to perform difficult tasks in a short period of time that would have normally required a larger number of people to complete.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide such a means that is configured in a manner that would allow an individual to easily change and secure the tools to the front end loader, thus, allowing him to accomplish a number of tasks without the aid of other people.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide such a means that will allow an individual operator to manipulate the attached implement in a vertical manner that will allow him to place a varying degree of downward pressure on the implement which will translate on to the surface upon which the implement is working.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide such a means of enabling an individual to complete many types of complex jobs that is not only effective, but which also is inexpensive to own and operate.
These objectives are accomplished by the use of a frame apparatus that fits on the loader arms of a skid steer front end loader. The frame apparatus serves as a platform upon which a plurality of hydraulically or electrically driven implements can be employed to brush, scrape, or grind objects such as sidewalks and parking lots, fields, tree stumps, and any one of a multitude of other objects that require similar maintenance or surface preparation.
The hydraulically driven implements are designed in a manner that allows them to be easily installed on, and removed from, the frame apparatus. These instalment and removal procedures are facilitated by the use of implements which are equipped with a standardized implement bar which constitutes the rearmost surface of each implement. The implement bar is then complimented by the use of a U-bolt attachment device (or other quick-tach apparatus) that essentially clamps the implement bar to the pivoting attachment frame located at the most forward end of the present invention. This design ensures that not only a wide variety of implements can be used with the present invention but also enables the user to easily change from the use of one implement to another.
The present invention also employs a pivotal mounting system that is designed into the mechanisms that provide for the mounting of a plurality of implements to the forward portion of the present invention. This pivotal mounting system allows the angle of attack of the implement in relation to the front end loader""s direction of travel to be varied depending upon the needs of the operator""s objectives. Thus, for instance, an operator can choose to direct any debris that is accumulated in front of the operating implement to one side of the front end loader or the other. This provides for the increase of the implement""s efficiency as it allows certain jobs to be adequately completed with only one pass of the front end loader and its attached implement.
This pivoting motion is controlled in one of either two ways. The first of these is a manually operated adjustment bar that spans the distance between the forward edge of the OEM base and the rearward edge of the implement bar on one side of the centrally located attachment base. The adjustment bar is capable of expanding and contracting and being locked into a desired length. The expansion of the adjustment bar forces one side of the implement bar away from the OEM base and the forward end of the front end loader which changes the angle of the attached implement in one direction. Conversely, when the adjustment bar is contracted the implement bar is drawn in on that side which changes the angle in the opposite manner.
The other manner in which the angle of attack of the attached implement is controlled by the design of the present invention is by the use of a hydraulic cylinder in the place of the manual adjustment bar. This method allows an operator to make adjustments in the orientation of the implement by using hydraulic pressure to expand and contract the hydraulic cylinder as necessary. The needed hydraulic pressure to operate this system is supplied by the front end loader""s hydraulic system through the hydraulic coupling device which is to be discussed in greater detail below.
The hydraulic pressure needs of the present invention and any attached implements are facilitated by the use of a hydraulic junction box which allows the hydraulic system of the front end skid steer loader to be connected with any hydraulic system that the implement employs for its operation. The hydraulic junction box allows a user to attach the primary pressure and return lines from the skid steer to the quick release hydraulic ports on the forward surface of the junction box. The rearward surface of the junction box additionally has quick release secondary hydraulic ports which provide for a point of attachment for the implement""s hydraulic lines.
Finally, the hydraulic junction box also contains an electrically activated solenoid which is used in conjunction with the hydraulically controlled adjustment cylinder to vary the angle of attack of attached implements. The use of the solenoid allows a small portion of the hydraulic pressure within the hydraulic junction box to be diverted to the hydraulic adjustment cylinder through the cylinder hydraulic lines which allows the operator of the front end loader to control the pivotal orientation of the attached implement from within the loader cab. Thus, the hydraulic junction box provides a mechanism that allows for the operation of the attached implement""s hydraulic system, for the operation of a hydraulic adjustment cylinder, and a mechanism that allows for the easy changing of the implements attached to the present invention to match the requirements of the job at hand.
For a better understanding of the present invention, reference should be made to the drawings and the description in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the present invention.